


Sweet Sensations

by Ross_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
Summary: Peter and Tony try sensation play for the first time. The results are very successful.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write, it started out with just a single sentence in my head and I never expected it to get this long. I hope you enjoy!

Peter gasps slightly when he feels the cold press against his nipple. He figures it must be an ice cube, he can feel the cold drip of it melting against his arousal heated skin. Peter is currently blindfolded, it was Tony's idea originally, to try some sort of sensory deprivation in the bedroom. They had both thought that Peter's spidey sense would pick up the slack, but as it turned out because Peter felt safe around Tony, his extra sense wasn't triggered because it didn't detect any danger. The discovery delighted Tony and it was how they found themselves in the situation they were in. With Peter naked and blindfolded in bed and Tony with an array of items unknown to Peter, for Tony to surprise Peter's senses. 

Tony holds the cube to Peter's nipple before slowly dragging it in circles, chilling Peter's chest. The ice cube is taken away and is suddenly replaced with warm lips and a hot tongue flicking at the sensitized flesh. The sudden warmth after the cold treatment draws a groan out of Peter while Tony continues to suck and lick at Peter's skin. With all of his focus directed at Tony's mouth on him, Peter isn't ready for the ice Tony brings to his other nipple and he arches against the sensation. This nipple is given the same treatment with the ice and Tony gives a soft bite to the current one before moving to heat up the cold he left behind on the second. Both of Peter's nipples are now stiff from the attention, his cock even moreso. He hadn't expected this to be as arousing as it was, but from the moment the blindfold was on Peter had started to get hard, the thought of not knowing what feelings Tony would bring to him, but trusting him to make it good had Peter turned on beyond belief.

Peter felt a puff of warm air ghost his chest as Tony exhaled and Peter shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin. It was strange to not have use of his sight or his signature sixth sense, but it was nothing short of exhilarating. Peter’s abs flinched when he felt the cold cube, now much smaller from melting, placed in the center of his abdomen. It slid down to his belly button where it came to rest in the divot of his skin, slowly melting. Peter felt Tony shifting on the bed and soon after he felt his lover's tongue follow the path the ice took, licking up the droplets left on Peter’s warm skin. Tony’s tongue felt like fire in contrast to the ice and the clashing feelings lit up Peter’s nerves deliciously. Tony’s tongue made its way down to Peter’s naval, lapping up the small pool of water left from the melted cube. Peter wouldn’t think Tony licking his belly button could have been sexy in any other context but with Peter forced to only feel what is happening with no way to know what Tony will do next, it's an extremely sensual experience.

Peter feels the bed shift again and can feel that Tony is now sitting up. When he speaks it startles Peter a small bit since it has been nearly silent aside from their breathing. “Enjoying yourself?” Tony’s voice is soft and even though Peter can’t see, he knows that Tony is staring down at him, searching for any sign of discomfort or unsatisfaction in him. Over their time together Peter has learned that Tony is an extremely attentive partner in bed, always making sure Peter is content with what is happening. He was adamant to establish a color-coded safeword system in play for even the most vanilla of their sex. Peter couldn’t possibly love the man any more if he tried. 

Peter nods, “Yeah. It's a… different feeling. But I like it; it’s exciting.” He hears Tony hum softly, seemingly satisfied with Peter’s response. 

“Are you ready to try some of the other things?” Tony asks, once again checking in. He’s referring to a collection of items that have been purposely not revealed to Peter. They’re meant to be a surprise, not for Peter to know, only feel. He doesn’t have any idea what could be in Tony’s arsenal. Ice, obviously. Perhaps candles? Peter knows of wax play, although they’ve never done it, but it seems like something that would fit under the sensation play umbrella. Other than that he’s unsure what could be waiting for him, but he’s very excited to find out. 

“Yeah, I want to try them. Green.” Peter throws out his color even though Tony didn’t ask, to show Tony that he’s definitely ready and the man doesn’t have to worry. It works because Tony gives a quick affirmative and the bed shifts, probably Tony deciding what object to use on Peter. Even with Peter’s enhanced hearing, he isn’t getting any helpful clues yet, just the quiet creak of the bedsprings as Tony moves. Everything is still and silent for a few moments, Tony must be trying to build up the tension and it’s definitely working. Eventually, Peter feels something extremely soft graze his chest. At first, he’s confused, when Tony had brought up sensation play soft and gentle isn’t what came to Peter’s mind. But the soft, light object is dragged gently over him again, brushing his still sensitive nipples. It's quite pleasant honestly, with the object barely touching him, his body strains to feel what it is. 

It's dragged down over his stomach and thighs, dancing softly over his skin. The light touches make his skin tingle pleasantly wherever it touches and Peter decides it feels like one of those feathery cat toys on a stick. Tony directs the feathers down to Peter’s inner thigh and he sucks in a breath, parting his legs a little more. There's a soft chuckle above him and the soft toy is oh so lightly grazed over Peter’s cock. The barely-there touch feels so different than a hand or a mouth on him and Peter lets a small noise slip past his lips. Peter wants more and Tony obliges, trailing the softness along the shaft of Peter from base to tip and Peter bucks his hips up slightly to chase the feeling. “Ah ah ah!” Tony’s voice chastises as the feathers are pulled away. “You take what I give you alright?” There’s no anger in his tone but it is commanding and Peter is eager to listen, trusting Tony to make this an enjoyable experience. 

Peter nods and hums an “mhm” and Tony resumes where he left off, returning the feathery object, moving it along Peter’s cock, tracing the length up and down. He takes it lower brushing Peter’s balls and grazing along the beginnings of his ass before returning upwards. Tony directs the toy in soft patterns and circles, bringing Peter’s skin alive. Methodically tracing along Peter’s stomach, thighs, and cock as Peter soaks up the attention. After a while, it seems that Tony is satisfied to move on from the toy, as it is taken away from Peter’s skin and the bed shifts again with Tony’s movement which Peter assumes to be Tony choosing their next item. 

There is some rustling, most likely tony rummaging through his line up. Peter hears something like a bottle being opened and immediately Peter’s nose picks up a scent. Lavender? The smell grows stronger and it sounds like Tony is rubbing his hands together. Peter is fully perplexed, but then Tony’s hands are on Peter’s shoulders, pressing and massaging into his skin. Whatever Tony put on his hands is warm and the scent is strong but not overwhelming. It feels good but Peter is confused, he thought that maybe Tony was just going easy on him with the first few choices but he expected the intensity to ramp up. This was all so gentle. “Tony?” Peter called out softly.

Tony’s hands immediately stopped their ministrations. “What’s wrong Pete? You okay?” Tony asked, worry evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Too fine actually, that's the problem,” Peter confessed a bit awkwardly. “I-I thought you were just starting off slow with the feathery thingy but now you’re just massaging me… I thought this sensation stuff would be uh, harder?” Peter wasn’t sure how to put things. He supposed he expected pain of some sort. Like hot wax or spanking tools. “Not that this isn’t good!” Peter added on. “It’s definitely good.” Peter could feel the worried tension leave Tony and heard a sound of realization come from him. 

“Peter the sensations don’t have to be extreme or painful,” Tony replied. “I mean they can be but that’s not the main goal here. When you can’t see, everything you feel is amplified. Even just me using my hands,” Peter felt Tony’s fingernails barely graze along his side, “can create a sensory experience.” Tony was right. Just the simple touch caused Peter’s nerves to fire in amazing ways. “And not knowing what is coming or when makes it even more intense,” Tony finished off. As the last word left his lips there was a sudden pinch and twist to Peter’s left nipple and he wasn’t prepared for it at all, letting out an embarrassing squeak. “Like that,” Tony chuckled.

Peter pouted at the teasing but he understood now. “Okay. I get it. What other things do you have then?” Peter tried to get away with the question. But of course he didn’t get past Tony. 

“Nuh-uh,” Tony shot him down. “That’s for me to know and you to feel. Am I okay to continue with the massage?” You couldn’t blame a guy for trying.

“Yeah, green.” Peter gave the go-ahead and as soon as he did Tony’s hands were back to work on his shoulders, rubbing in the lavender scented concoction. Peter supposed it was scented on purpose to add to the sensory experience, touch wasn’t the only sense after all and the smell was quite calming. Tony’s hands worked along Peter’s arms and over his chest and down his abs, covering Peter in the smell as he went along. Peter felt Tony lean over him and then there was his hot breath against his neck for a moment before lips touched his skin. Peter hummed low in his throat, content. Tony kissed and sucked and licked at his neck, no doubt leaving marks behind, as his hands now worked into Peter’s thighs. One of Tony’s hands left Peter’s thigh in favor of forming a loose fist around his cock instead. Peter gave a relieved moan but didn’t thrust up into the hand, heading Tony’s earlier warning. 

It was the right choice because he was rewarded with a praising “That’s it sweetheart,” and the hand around him pumps his cock a few times causing pleasure to boil in Peter’s gut before Tony lets go. “I think you’re oiled up enough now. What next… what next?” Tony spoke more to himself than to Peter. But Peter was excited for what Tony would use on him next. From the side of the bed, he heard something metallic but that didn’t help Peter in guessing at what it was, it could be anything really. He would just have to wait and see, or rather wait and feel. 

The touch comes on his arm; it's cold and definitely metal. It feels like a few spikes but they’re not painful. The metallic object starts to move and it rolls down Peter’s arm. It feels something like a spiked pinwheel. Definitely not a toy Peter was aware they had. Tony rolls it all along Peter’s arms and over his chest. It's not particularly pleasant but definitely not bad, just an interesting feeling and it tickles a bit where Peter is more sensitive. When it's rolled across his stomach Peter almost laughs at the sensation, squirming because it tickles. Tony uses the toy on Peter’s thighs but it is kept away from his cock which Peter is thankful for, doubting that it would feel all that great. The metal wheel is directed all around the expanse of Peter’s chest and stomach in looping patterns. 

Peter feels Tony shift and a moment later lips are pressed against his own. He makes a happy surprised sound and eagerly goes to return the kiss. But when Tony’s tongue invades his mouth there’s something else with it and the taste of chocolate stains his tongue. Tony pulls away leaving Peter with the small chocolate square which he eats happily. “What was that for?” he questions, amused. 

“Taste is a sense as well, my love,” Tony replies simply as the spikey wheel is returned to Peter’s chest and ran in a small circle surrounding a nipple. 

Peter hadn’t even considered his sense of taste in all this but Tony was right. “Hmm... well can I have more?” He asked hopefully.

If Peter could see he probably would have seen Tony roll his eyes as he responds with a sarcastic, “Anything for my darling.” But in the end, Peter does get what he wanted as another piece is pressed to his lips, which he quickly devours. There’s a small clink which seems to be Tony putting away the metal toy which means soon there will be a new thing for Tony to try on Peter.

Peter hones his hearing in on what Tony is doing, hearing a few soft thuds as objects are sat on their bedside table. After a pause there’s some rustling and then a scraping sound that is undoubtedly a match being lit. Peter’s earlier thought about wax must have been correct. He’s a bit nervous since they’ve never dabbled with waxplay before and Peter’s only experience with wax was when he spilled a wax burning air freshener all over his hand and it was not fun in the slightest. That’s when Tony speaks up, “Since the sound probably gave it away anyway, I’ll give you a heads up on this one. I’m going to drip candle wax on you. But they’re candles specifically made for this sort of thing. The wax doesn’t get as hot as regular candles so it won’t burn you. But I still need you to tell me if it's too much. Okay, Peter?” 

Tony’s explanation definitely put Peter at ease and he nods, “Okay, I will.” It’s still a little scary but he trusts Tony to be careful and know what he’s doing. 

“Good boy,” Tony praises, and Peter can’t help but smile, always soaking up every compliment from Tony. There’s some movement and Peter waits with bated breath for the wax to fall on his body. The drop finally comes landing in the middle of his chest and Peter lets out a hissing sound. There’s only an instance of white hot before the wax immediately cools and hardens. It startles Peter more than it hurts and now that he knows what to expect the following drips won’t be as scary. “Is it too much?” comes Tony’s concerned voice. 

“No. Mostly just startled me is all,” Peter explains, “You can do more.” 

“Okay, the higher I drip it from the cooler it will be so if it does get too hot tell me and I can increase the height.” Peter agrees again, assuring Tony he’ll tell him and soon after there’s another hot drop of wax, this time landing on his pec. He jumps a bit, but the heat only lasts a short moment. It’s thrilling not knowing when or where it will be next and Peter does his best to keep his body relaxed. Just as he’s taking a deep breath in, there come multiple drops in quick succession making a line from his chest down to his stomach. By the time the next one falls the previous is already cooling and it causes Peter a full body shiver of pleasure. Tony continues, varying the amount that falls at a time, sometimes making Peter wait for what feels like forever between drips and sometimes pouring a whole fantastically burning line of pleasure over Peter’s skin. Peter can tell that his nipples are specifically avoided, Tony apparently deeming them too delicate for the hot wax. 

It's one of the times when Tony is making him wait longer, amping up the tension, when suddenly a hot drop lands on Peter’s thigh and he moans out, caught off guard. The melted wax manages to drip partly down his thigh before it hardens and Peter absolutely loves it. “Do that again,” he breathes out without even thinking and he swears he can almost hear Tony’s shit eating grin. But more wax comes, poured over both of Peter’s thighs, the rolling heat feeling amazing on his soft skin. Peter making quiet sounds of pleasure as his thighs are covered nearly from groin to knee. Peter’s cock, despite not having been touched recently, is hard and leaking.

Eventually Tony’s voice speaks up and pulls Peter out of his pleasure hazy thoughts, “As much as I love those sounds you’re making and how blissed out you look, my candle is almost gone and you’re nearly out of space for wax. But I take it this is something you’d like to do again, hm?” 

“Oh god, yes!” Peter replies immediately, “I love it.” This is definitely something Peter wants to do again and it seems like a type of play that has lots of potential as well as something Tony apparently knows a lot about. But for right now Peter is turned on and hard as hell and god he wants to cum. It feels like they’ve been at this forever, and while Peter has enjoyed every moment of it he feels like he might go crazy if he doesn’t get to cum soon after all this teasing and stimulation. 

Peter has no idea how much more Tony has planned but he can hear him retrieving another item. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Tony promises. “I think you’ll love this too…” he says with a mischief in his voice that has Peter on edge wondering what he could be referring to. There’s a click followed by a quiet buzzing sound and before Peter’s brain even processes what the sound is the vibrator is pressed to the underside of his near painfully erect cock. 

Peter recognizes the shape, it's the wand vibrator, they haven’t used it often but it's much more powerful than the dildo vibes they own. He doesn’t have a chance of holding back the loud moan that erupts from his throat. “Oh god, fuck, Tony!” Peter cries out, “Oh fuck…” Tony doesn’t let up at all and the vibrator is firmly held against Peter even as he squirms. Constant zaps of pleasure course through Peter’s cock and his stomach muscles spasm. Moans and ‘ah ah’s spill from Peter’s lips. Tony’s voice speaks what Peter assumes is either dirty talk or praise, probably both, but Peter’s brain is too focused on the vibe assaulting his cock in the best way possible to hear the words. The vibrator is slowly dragged up the length of Peter’s cock before being pressed to the head and Peter nearly screams. The powerful vibrations are too much for the sensitive tip, edging near painful but luckily Tony takes mercy and moves it back downwards, tracing the prominent vein along Peter’s shaft. 

The vibrations continue downward until Tony has the wand working on Peter’s balls giving his cock a chance to calm down. Peter’s cock twitches and leaks precum onto his stomach. The breather is short lived because moments later the vibe is back on Peter’s cock and he can feel his long awaited orgasm building fast. “Tonyyy… Fuck- I’m gonna cum soon if you keep d-doing this” Peter warns breathlessly as the coil in his stomach winds tighter. He rocks his hips unconsciously, rutting against the vibrations.

“Oh that’s the goal sweetheart,” comes Tony’s voice followed by a short laugh. Peter groans as the vibrations are kicked up a setting sending another wave of pleasure coursing through his body and his thighs begin to tremble. He’s not going to last much longer under the onslaught and they both know it. There’s some shifting and suddenly there are lips wrapped around the tip of Peter’s cock followed by a tongue against his slit but the tongue is cold, Tony must have been sucking on ice, and the shock of the cold combined with the vibrations and Tony’s expert mouth has Peter spilling over in seconds. With a broken cry of his lover’s name Peter is cumming hard onto Tony’s tongue, the vibrator still pressed to his cock, drawing out his orgasm even longer. Despite Peter being blindfolded, he’s seeing stars burst behind his eyelids. The aftershocks wrack Peter’s body as the vibrations milk his cock of all the extra spurts of cum. 

Eventually Peter’s body lets go of all its tension and he lays limp back on the pillows trying to catch his breath. Tony pulls off of Peter with an obscene wet sound but the vibrations are still pulsing at his cock, now painful, too overstimulating, and Peter pleads at Tony to stop. “Enough. Please, enough.” Thankfully Tony immediately pulls back the toy and the buzzing is silenced. The bed dips and suddenly Tony’s mouth is on Peter’s with Tony’s tongue invading his mouth, this time not tasting of chocolate but of Peter’s own cum and he groans into the kiss, his tongue seeking out his own bitter taste. 

By the time Tony pulls back Peter is left breathless. He can feel Tony’s hands on his face and the blindfold is pushed off of his eyes. Peter opens them slowly blinking, adjusting to the light before Tony’s face above him comes into focus. Tony grins wide, “There’s my boy, you took everything so well for me.” 

Peter can feel his cheeks heat up at the praise. “That was fun… I liked it. A lot,” he admits with a shy smile. 

“Mmm I could tell,” Tony responds smugly. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

Peter just rolls his eyes but can’t hide his grin. He stretches his limbs a bit and can feel the wax pull at his skin. “God I’m wiped but this wax is probably gonna take forever to get off.” 

“Actually the oil makes the wax easy to peel off. That’s why I oiled you up beforehand,” Tony responds. The man really is always prepared when it comes to sex and sure enough when Tony picks at a section of the hardened wax on Peter’s chest it comes off easily. It only takes a couple minutes before Peter is free of wax and he sits up. Tony hands him a water bottle instructing him to hydrate himself and Peter greedily sucks down half the bottle in one go. Meanwhile Tony wipes down Peter’s body with wet wipes. Peter always hates having to get up and shower right after sex but Tony insists they clean up, so this is their compromise. 

Once that is done Peter’s eyes wander over the box on the bedside table. He tries to peer inside to get a look at what other things could be in the box but Tony catches him and quickly shuts it. “Oh no!” He exclaims, “No peeking. There are still plenty of secrets in there for next time.” 

Peter almost pouts at being denied, but he perks up at the mention of a next time. “Fine,” he concedes. Tony hands him a pack of peanut butter crackers that they keep stored in the bedroom for Peter to snack on since his enhanced metabolism often leaves him hungry after sex. Tony strips down and rejoins Peter on the bed grabbing the remote to turn on the tv and starts the next episode of the show they’re currently binging. 

Peter snuggles happily against Tony’s side as he nibbles at his crackers and settles down for their show. “We can relax for now but you definitely need a shower later,” Tony reminds Peter. And Peter doesn’t complain because their showers usually lead to a round two and Peter is looking forward to returning the favor of his mind blowing orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious what some of the toys used were, [this](https://thekinkfactory.com/collections/sensation-toys/products/wartenburg-pinwheel-sensation-play) is what the spikey wheel thing is and [this](https://thekinkfactory.com/collections/sensation-toys/products/pink-feather-tickler) is what the feathery thing is.  
> Also only certain type of candles are safe for play, soy candles have a lower melting point so they are the safest. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
